


Batman is Cute with Kids

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/M, fluff!, jensen ackles as batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower





	

“(y/n), Whoa slow down killer. We just got back from the hunt.” Dean says holding his hands up as he watches you waltz out of the kitchen with a beer and a slice of pie.   
“I know that Dean. We’ve all been hunting for months straight I just want one night with my closest friends without anything trying to kill us.”   
“Well, Sam is in his room sleeping, or reading a book.” Dean said.   
“Oh, well I guess that means it’s just us.” You say biting your lip looking down as you felt the heat rush to your cheeks. Dean didn’t know, but you’ve had a crush on him for quite some time now. You didn’t want him to find out however, he was your best friend. You didn’t want to jeopardize that.   
“So, want to watch a movie?” Dean asked smirking.   
“Sure, I’ll meet you back in here in a few; let me change into something comfortable.” You say briskly walking down the hall to your room. Your heart was thumping against your chest and you were praying that he didn’t hear it. Then you stopped horrified. What if Cas heard that? Oh no, now you are being paranoid. You calmed yourself as you walked into your room and slipped into some sweat pants and a cami. You pulled your hair into a messy bun.   
You may be attracted to Dean, but he was still your best friend so you knew you could be yourself. When you walked back into the living area your breath caught as you caught sight of Dean. He was playing with his fingers looking down not. He obviously hadn’t seen you yet. He was wearing clothes he didn’t normally wear, a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. He had two beers sitting on the table. You plopped down next to him.   
“Oh (y/n) hey, I have a few movies for us to pick from.” Dean says grabbing a few movies. He layed them out on the table. There was: The Breakfast Club, Three Men And a Baby (which made you squint in confusion, it was a chick flick in Dean’s eyes) Top Gun, and all of the Mad Max movies.   
“I know you hate movies like Three Men and a Baby so I suppose we can watch Mad Max.” You say.   
“Well who knows? Cant a man try new movies?” He asks.   
“Fine, then Three Men and a Baby.” You say smiling.   
*During the Movie*   
“Men are so clueless when it comes to babies.” You say taking a swig of your beer. “But when we go on cases that involve children they usually like you.” You say meeting his candy apple greens.  
“What can I say? I’m a natural.” He smirks.   
“You hate kids, I think you deal with them only when it results in you getting laid.” You say looking down sadly. The beer had already began to loosen your lips, and you could feel the filter between your mind and your mouth being sucked into the black hole of alcohol. You couldn’t care less however.   
“Can I tell you a secret?” Dean asks leaning in to your ear. You shivered involuntarily as his hot breath mixed with the smell of alcohol hit you. He had a downed maybe one too many beers at this point.   
“Sure?” You say unsure, sure you two were best friends and knew things about each other nobody else did. Should you really take advantage of his alcohol induced state?   
“I don’t hate kids, I love kids, if I wasn’t a hunter I would love to have a couple of my own. “  
“I think you’re cute when you’re around kids.” You blurted and then felt your cheeks burn.   
“Did you just call me cute?” Dean asks smirking. Damn it, maybe he wasn’t THAT intoxicated.   
“No. and if I did think that you would never hear me admit it..again.” You mutter. Suddenly you were on your back and squirming away from his attacking fingers. He was tickling you! He knew where all your ticklish spots were.   
“Admit it!”   
“Never!”  
“Admit it!” He yells tickling your sides and neck.   
“Never!” You scream trying to swat at his hands.   
“Admit it and I’ll stop and I won’t bring it up.” He says.   
“Okay fine! I admit it! DEAN’S CUUUTEEE!” you screech. He stopped attacking and leaned back on his haunches.   
“NOOO…. (Y/n) is cute.” He says and kisses you. “But now its time for me to pick a movie… and you should know which one I’m picking.” He says sauntering down the hall.   
You were left there confused until he comes back with a completely different movie in hand. He puts it in and turns to look at you.   
“I’m Batman.”


End file.
